Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transmitting security data and a method for receiving the same.
Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) evolved from a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) is introduced as the 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE employs multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) evolved from the 3GPP LTE.
As disclosed in 3GPP TS 36.211 V10.4.0 (2011-12) “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical Channels and Modulation (Release 10)”, 3GPP LTE/LTE-A may divide the physical channel into a downlink channel, i.e., a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH) and a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH), and an uplink channel, i.e., a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) and a physical uplink control channel (PUCCH).
The uplink channel is used to transmit various uplink control information such as hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) ACK/NACK, Channel State Information (CSI), and a scheduling request (SR).
Meanwhile, it is very important to stably send data so that the data are not wiretapped (not received and decoded) by an undesirable wiretapper in a wireless communication system.
Currently, various schemes for stably transmitting/receiving data are applied to LTE/LTE-A. However, the various schemes are very insufficient to satisfy security requirements having a higher level.